Marked
by Syreina
Summary: Dean gets annoyed and has to prove who Seth belongs to. One shot and smut.
1. Chapter 1

A stray thought about the Dean and John interaction from Raw.

…..

Dean was furious backstage. To the unknowing person it looked like he wanted to beat in Seth's head. To one of the few knowing people, they knew he was angry at John. He storms into Seth's locker room and slams the door, locking it behind himself. Seth looks up and blinks confusedly at Dean. Dean glares at him and storms forward in a fury of motion and sound. Seth can't even figure anything that's said out other than mine, Cena and break. Dean then is on top of him, kissing him possessively. Marking every part of Seth's mouth as his property. Seth whimpers in pleasure and lets Dean be as forceful as he needs.

Dean then pulls away and keeps muttering, "Mine." over and over again. Seth whines softly as Dean moves and bites down Seth's neck, leaving angry red marks. Seth shakes softly, having not see Dean this bad since they first started teaming with Roman. That resulted in marks and bruises all over his body and Hunter questioning if he's a batter wife. Dean growls fiercely and shoves Seth down onto the couch, pinning Seth under him as he sits on Seth's thighs.

Seth shivers looks up at Dean. Dean's eyes are wild and angry. Seth knows the anger isn't at him. It's never actually at him in this and he trusts Dean completely but right now Seth can't help the nervousness he feels. Dean leans over and runs his tongue over Seth's nipple. He nips the bud and Seth whines softly because of this. Dean smirks and looks at him, "mine."

Seth nods and whispers, "yours Dean.. only yours."

Seth yelps as Dean bites down on his chest and then sucks. He groans that make up is going to hate him. He looks down when Dean pulls back and looks at the mark. It's huge and Seth's eyes go huge as well, "Dean... "

Dean smirks, having come back from his jealous little rage and watches Seth's eyes, "John needs to learn that your mine Seth. His little running up the ramp to get you is not acceptable."

Seth whimpers as Dean, rips his pants off him, "Dean they aren't going to be able to cover this."

Dean moves between Seth's legs and puts Seth's knees on his shoulders. Seth gasps as Dean thrusts in, having lubed himself sometime during this exchange. Seth groans at the fire from the stretch and grabs a hold of the couch. His voice coming in a harsh whine, "Deannnnn"

Dean groans and presses his face into Seth's shoulder, holding still. He then bites again Seth's shoulder and Seth groans. Hunter is going to kill him.. he just needs to accept that he's dead either by Dean's oral fixation one day going wrong or by Hunter when he sees how much makeup is needed to cover these marks. Dean growls and pulls out and thrusts in again. Seth pants and whimpers all the thoughts being driven from him by Dean's trusts against his prostate. Dean reaches down and doesn't waste time. Seth grips the couch so hard, his knuckles feel like they're going to crack. Dean strokes Seth's cock, in time with his thrusts smirking as he watches Seth begin to lose it. Seth shrieks softly as he comes, his hand coming up to cover his mouth. Dean growls as he comes inside Seth, marking him again that he's his.

Dean collapses on Seth and smirks softly, "your so getting spanked by Hunter."

Seth groans softly and mumbles as his brain starts to work again, "I'm blaming you."

Dean smirks softly at Seth as Seth wiggles out from under him and cleans himself up. Dean lays on the couch and makes no attempt to move other then to pull his boxers up. Seth pulls his pants up and blinks when there's a harsh knock on the door and Hunter's voice, "DEAN, SETH.. GET OUT HERE."

Dean smirks at Seth, "so spanked.."

Seth glares at him and throws open the door. Hunter looks at him and then reaches out, tipping Seth's head to the side looking at the marks on both sides of Seth's neck, "Jesus Dean.. you can't keep marking him up every damn time he feuds with someone else."

Dean grins brightly as he stands and pulls his jeans up. He doesn't feel bad about this at all.

Seth sighs softly and then moves, "I need to go see how much they can cover." He heads to make up.

Dean grins at Hunter and Hunter just sighs and throws up his hands, "I give up." Hunter walks away muttering about horny possessive guys being the death of him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n Another chapter to a one shot.. :D Just cause watching Dean battle to wrestle Seth is kinda hot.. Not to mention the "he's my brother" comment on Smackdown.

...

Dean glares at John, still furious about the fact that he is sharing Seth on stage. He finally leaves the stage, and sees Hunter standing there. Hunter glares back at him, "Dean.. don't"

Dean smirks at him, "Oh and what if I do."

Hunter holds up his hands, "everyone knows your insanely possessive of Seth. But he has to work with other people."

Dean mumbles, "He does not. At least not yet."

Hunter shakes his head, "Dean.."

Dean smirks, "and what are you going to do if I completely mark him up."

Hunter crosses his arms, "I know punishing you will do nothing. I will punish him."

Dean glares at him, "What..."

Hunter smirks at him, "you know how you where teasing him about being spanked.."

Dean pauses and then laughs, thinking about how Seth would react to that. A sulky and whiney Seth is only fun after you have him under you. Dean though smirks and looks at Hunter, "try it."

Hunter shakes his head and then looks at Dean, "game on"

Dean walks backstage from the match on Smackdown and frowns when he doesn't see Seth. He also doesn't see Randy or John. They seemed to have vanished right after the match. Dean narrows his eyes and has a feeling picking a little fight with Hunter may have been a bad idea. Hunter is still the master of games. Dean walks down the hallway and frowns more when he sees no one in the hallway. Dean opens his and Seth's locker room and freezes when he see's whats going on.

Hunter is sitting in the center of the room on a folding chair. His tie is gone and his jacket. His sleeves are rolled up to his elbows. Dean though is more distressed about who is draped across Hunter's lap. Seth lays there in only a light purple thong, his hands are tied behind his back by Hunter's tie. Seth's tie is stuffed in Seth's mouth and being held there by a strip of cloth. Seth looks scared and looks at Dean through a veil of hair. Hunter's hand rests on Seth's ass making it obvious what this is about. Dean moves to step forward and gasps as he's grabbed by Randy and John and forced onto a chair looking directly at Hunter and Seth. Randy and John both hold Dean's arms.

John whispers, "sit Dean.. just watch the show."

Randy smirks at his husband John and then at Dean.

Dean glares and mumbles, "Hunter.. don't do this."

Hunter looks at Dean, "going back on your challenge to me Dean?"

Dean nods, "yes... Punish me... not him."

Hunter shakes his head, "I meant what I said.. punishing you does nothing. Besides this is a message Dean."

Seth looks at Dean and actually glares at him heard that Dean challenged Hunter to do this. Why does he always pay for Dean's ego. The glare is short lived as Hunter raises his hand and brings it down hard on his ass. Seth shrieks from behind the gag and his legs kick out. Hunter smirks softly down at Seth and then looks at Dean. Dean shivers watching his partner so vulnerable. Hunter chuckles, "problem Dean."

Dean glares at him and then shifts trying to hide the start of his erection. Hunter grins and then starts spanking in earnest. His hand raising and following rapidly. Seth screams and struggles, unable to get away from the punishing hand as Hunter continues his assault. Seth's ass turns from pink to red in no time. Seth cries behind the gag as Hunter doesn't take mercy on him and soon there's tears staining Seth's face. Seth sobs and goes limp over Hunter's lap as he continues hitting Seth's ass. Hunter shifts his leg and raises Seth up more as he starts to hit Seth's sit down spot. Seth shrieks and then sobs louder.

Hunter stops swinging and rubs Seth's back as he sobs louder and harder not realizing that Hunter has stopped. Dean growls softly but his tented pants are giving him away. Hunter idely makes a note in his head to give Seth time off from the house shows. Hunter motions John and Randy to let Dean go. He then shifts Seth to stand up and then scoops Seth up in his arms. Seth squeaks and tries to hide his face the shame making him blush. Hunter though walks over and gently sets him in Dean's lap. Dean immediately wraps his arms around Seth and pulls him tightly against his chest. Seth hides his face in Dean's lap and whimpers softly.

Hunter smirks down at the two of them, "do you get it yet Dean?"

Dean shrugs lightly and mumbles, "No matter what happens he comes home with me."

Hunter nods and watches Seth curl tighter against Dean.

He then moves out of the locker room and with John and Randy. Seth mumbles something against Dean's neck. Randy looks at Hunter outside, "why?"

Hunter smirks, "same reason I did that to you and john.. where it might be hot to have someone so possessive running after you. Eventually it destroys the relationship or hurts someone. Maybe I'm just a sucker for happy endings."

Randy snickers softly hearing Seth's moans from the other side of the door, "softie"

Hunter walks away, "Besides my make up budget was doubled in one month since he came back. That's bad for business."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean smirks as he walks down to the ring in the PPV. He was about to do something that would cause Vince to go into a cardiatric arrest and Hunter's head to explode. Stephanie already knew what Dean had planned since he went to her about this. She agreed that the reactions of her husband and Father would make it worth her while to help him do this.

Dean's whole plan had come about because of one conversation with Seth when Seth was half asleep and just getting over a bad case of the flu. After you stay with a man through all the vomiting and Fever induced crying, you defiantly know that you're in this for the long haul. If you weren't you would have run for the hills.

* * *

><p>Flash back<p>

Seth groans as he curls up against Dean, finally holding down the soup that Dean kept forcing down his throat saying it was good for him. Seth knew he had to eat but damn it, he was tired of getting sick every time he ate something. The only good part was that Dean had stuck with him through it. He had offered to pay to allow Dean to go to Vegas since when Seth got sick.. he got really sick. He didn't do anything in small doses. He didn't think Dean would like to spend his days off caring for a sick boyfriend. Dean though got royally pissed at him and said that he was staying.

To Dean's credit he did. The first night Seth's fever spiked and Dean ended up calling Roman to help him. Since Dean panicked and thought Seth was going to die. Roman just got Seth into a cool tub and some Tylenol. After that it was little smoother sailing.

Seth curls against Dean's side and Dean runs his hand through Seth's hair, watching him as Seth's eyes focus on the TV. Seth yawns and mumbles softly that Dean was warm. Dean kept running his hand through Seth's hair and watches him closely.

Dean then speaks up, "so if I was going to ask you to marry me.."

Seth giggles softly, "really Dean.. you're going to ask that."

Dean smirks, "How would you want me to do it."

Seth in his fevered state smirks up at Dean, "Do it on the PPV with flowers and chocolates.. OH and a you need to be in a tux."

Dean raises his eyebrow and touches Seth's forehead, "A tux huh."

Seth nods and looks up at him, "I would so say yes then."

Dean leans down and presses his lips to Seth's forehead and then kisses him gently, "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

><p>Present<p>

Dean stands there in a white tux and coughs, clearing his throat. The crowd looks confused since he was supposed to fighting Bray but Bray was standing up looking shocked as well.

Bray," Dean states into the mic, "We need to wait to beat the hell of out each other, because there is something I need to do."

Bray holds up his hands and wonders what the fuck Dean is doing.

Dean looks at the Stage, "Seth Rollins. I need you to come out here."

Seth's eyes go wide backstage and than looks at Hunter who is already so red that he looks like he's going to murder someone or explode. Deciding that it might be safer in the ring then by Hunter after last time Dean did something, Seth walks out towards the ring. He's in ring gear but nobriefcase. Seth gets in the ring, trying to stay in character but not certain what's going on.

Dean takes Seth's hands though and Seth loses his character as he looks into his boyfriends eyes.

Dean smiles softly at Seth and pulls a chocolate wrapper out of his pocket and when he opens it there's a ring stuck in some chocolate. Seth's eyes go huge as Dean kneels on one knee.

"Seth.. I have loved you since the day I first laid eyes on you in FCW. You have chased all the demons away .. well other than jack ass over there," Dean states motioning to Bray.

Bray smirks from his seat by JBL giving up himself on staying in character.

"Last week when you where sick and threw up on my favorite shoes and I didn't care, I knew you where the one for me." Dean states.

Michael cole covers his mouth trying not to laugh, "Very romantic."

Dean rolls his eyes, "Seth I love you.. will you marry me."

Seth swallows and then springs into Dean's arms and kisses him deeply. The crowd starts the yes chant. Seth pulls back and takes the mic, "Yes Dean. I love you too."

Dean beams and flower pedals rain down on the crowd and them.

Seth looks up and laughs softly. Dean smirks softly at stands up, pulling Seth against him. Dean can hear.. everyone can hear, Vince and Hunters screams. The crowd though drowns them out starting the Yes chant as Daniel Bryant walks on stage getting them going with Brie and the wrestlers from the back showing their support. Stephanie walks out as well and stands in front helping them all get the crowd going.

Seth holds Dean tightly and Dean smirks softly at everyone.

Dean then whispers in Seth's ear, "this how you dreamed it would be."

Seth looks into Dean's eyes, "even better."


End file.
